Estúpido perro
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: ¿Minato Namikaze celoso de un perro? ¿Eso era posible? ¡Pues sí! Porque parecía que ese animal vivía para molestarle, empezando por el tiempo que Kushina le dedicaba. Tenía que hacer algo, como fuera. Minakushi One-shot


**La nena, un día en el que no sale, escribe más de lo que parece XD Así que aquí vuelvo, ahora me he viciado al Minakushi y…pues bien, he aquí un segundo fic (ODIO que casi no existan en español T_T Así que yo también contribuiré a que tengamos más ^^)**

**Este one-shot, quiero dedicárselo especialmente a Minakushi-chan, porque ella me metió en esta pareja :D**

Minato centró su mirada en el animal cuando le escuchó soltar un ruidito de satisfacción, y le observo acomodarse en el regazo de Kushina no sin cierto recelo, como para restregarle por la cara su posición el perro sacó la lengua para lamer la mano de la Uzumaki, reclamando una atención que pronto le fue dada, ella le acarició la cabeza. Minato había cambiado hacía diez minutos el relato que hasta entonces le contaba a su amiga, y ella no parecía haber reparado en ello, estaba demasiado distraída mirando al "bicho" en cuestión.

-…Y entonces me encontré al Raikage y le pegué en un puñetazo en la cara.—Desvarió el Namikaze, tratando de conseguir atención por parte de su compañera.

Misión fallida. Ella seguía acariciando a el perro, un único "Aja…" fue la contestación para la mentira de Minato.

-Oye, Kushina, si tienes mucho que hablar con tu perro mejor me voy.—Comentó con resignación él.

-¿Eh?—Finalmente, la pelirroja reaccionó con una sonrisa nerviosa.-¡No, no…claro que no, Minato! Lo siento, es que estaba metida en mi mundo, yo…

-Siempre lo estás desde que llegó él—Señaló al perro con un suspiro, el cachorro soltó un ladrido como respuesta.

-Pero es que es tan sumamente tierno…-Kushina acercó a la "bolita de pelo" a su mejilla y la frotó con cariño, de nuevo, él suspiró pesadamente.

Todo aquello había empezado aquel dichoso día…

_Kushina y Minato corrían hacia casa de la primera, llovía a cántaros, y a ellos les había pillado la dichosa tormenta en el Ichiraku, riendo y jugando ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a llover, por lo que al final se resignaron a quedarse empapados, y ahora sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad. Pero algo les paró a una, un agudo ladrido._

_La pelirroja fue la primera en detener su marcha, él miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, la calle de al lado, y finalmente se adentró en ella, en la calzada vacía por la tormenta había un perro, un pequeño cachorro que, solitario, aullaba y ladraba, llamando quizá a unos dueños que no volverían, o a una madre que le había abandonado._

_Kushina se acercó al animal a pasos agigantados y lo tomó entre sus brazos, inmediatamente el cachorro se acomodó entre ellos, con constantes ruiditos de satisfacción, ella sonrió ampliamente y se lo llevó a casa._

_Una vez llegaron, Kushina puso al animal en los brazos de su mejor amigo y caminó hacia el baño, dejando charquitos de agua por toda la casa, el Namikaze la confió al cachorro que ella se veía guapa mojada, a sabiendas de que la Uzumaki no le escuchaba._

_-Se llama Mina..—Anunció la chica de golpe al volver, con una toalla sobre su pelo y otro par en las manos._

_-¿Qué?—Inquirió el Namikaze con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Mina, por ti, ya sabes…-Kushina sonrió de forma adorable._

_-¿Un perro llevará mi nombre?_

_-No tu nombre completo, baka.—Se defendió la Uzumaki, sacándole la lengua antes de coger a Mina y ponerle una toalla por encima._

_Minato suspiró pesadamente, pero sonrió de forma tranquila, como le caracterizaba._

Y, desde ahí, el dichoso perro no había dejado de molestarle. Y no era que Mina no le pareciera mono, es decir, era un ejemplar precioso, con el hocico y el final de las patas con un color que Tsume Inuzuka había definido como "fuego", aunque al Namikaze le parecía que "fuego" era el pelo de Kushina, y no aquel marrón extraño, el pecho blanco y el resto de un bonito color oscuro, no era que no le gustaran los penetrantes ojos castaños del animal, que parecían obligarte a achucharle y adorarle. No, no era que Mina no le gustara. Era que, simplemente, parecía que Kushina prefería al perro antes que al propio Minato.

-Minato-baka, ¿no tenías que ir a entrenar a tu equipo?—Inquirió la Uzumaki con una ceja alzada.

El rubio se levantó de golpe, ¡era cierto! ¡Había quedado con los chicos ese día! Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se apresuró a despedirse de Kushina y el dichoso perro antes de salir corriendo.

Estúpido animal, llegaba tarde por su culpa, si Mina no hubiera acaparado la atención de Kushina él no se hubiera pasado más de una hora desvariando y, por lo tanto, se habría dado cuenta de que llegaba tarde.

¡Hasta Obito llegó antes que él! Tras aguantar la reprimenda del Uchiha (quien no parecía tener presente que, normalmente, él mismo era el último en llegar) y Rin, el Sensei del equipo se comprometió a dar lo mejor de sí en aquel entrenamiento como recompensa. Y así lo hizo. Estuvo con "sus chicos" hasta que estos parecían a punto de pedir clemencia a su profesor, claro, a excepción del siempre indiferente Kakashi.

Finalmente, ellos le preguntaron el por qué de su tardanza, y con voz tranquila y serena el rubio les explicó su problema con el dichoso perro, porque ellos eran sus chicos, sus confidentes y amigos, más hijos que alumnos para él.

-¡Estás celoso de un perro, Minato-sensei!—Rió a carcajadas Obito.

-¿Tú crees?—Preguntó el, en ese momento, Jounin.

-Es obvio.—Asintió Kakashi.

-Pero no debería, Sensei, yo realmente creo que Kushina-san está loca por usted.—Opinó Rin con una sonrisita.

-¡Pero Minato-Sensei está celoso de un perro!—Obito estaba a estas alturas en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago y tratando de no morir ahogado de tanta risa.

El Namikaze soltó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras un goterón caía por su sién al ver a su alumno llorando a causa de sus fuertes carcajadas, mientras la palabra "perro" y "celoso" salía de vez en cuando de sus labios.

Finalmente, Kakashi le dio un fuerte capón en la cabeza que sustituyó las carcajadas del Uchiha por gemidos de dolor, se levantó rápidamente mirando mal al chico de pelo plateado.

-¿Puede saberse qué haces?

-No debes ser tan infantil, Obito.—Regañó el Hatake.

Mientras ellos peleaban como críos, Rin y Minato continuaban su conversación, bastante más seria que la de los otros, a decir verdad.

-Sensei, a ti te gusta Kushina-san, ¿cierto?—Sonrió Rin amigablemente.

Minato se sonrojó y desvió la vista, cohibido, ante lo que su alumna soltó una risita que ahogó con sus manos antes de aconsejarle:

-Deberías confesarte, creo que a ella también le gustas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kushina miró fijamente a su perro y una ancha sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro, el animal era precioso, adorable y "achuchable". En cierto modo, le recordaba a cierto Namikaze al que adoraba. Ella sonrió, divertida, y acarició al perrito con cariño.

-Vamos, Mina, te daré de comer ´ttebane.—Rió la Uzumaki mientras avanzaba felizmente por su desordenado piso y miraba en la alacena.—Mierda…no compré comida para perros, y se ha terminado…-Miró a su animal y rió de forma nerviosa.-¡Vale, no me mires así, sé que no te he comprado aún, pero es que siempre se me olvida!

Un ladrido fue todo lo que salió del hocico del perro, ella frunció el ceño, como si Mina acabara de insultarle groseramente. Suspiró.

-Mina-baka…encima de que te doy de comer.—Le sacó la lengua al can mientras rebuscaba algo para el susodicho.

Diez minutos después, Mina le hacía ascos a un bol de Ramen Instantáneo, Kushina, al ver que al perro no parecía gustarle la "maravillosa comida de los dioses" miró a su perro con sorpresa.

-¿NO TE GUSTA EL RAMEN, PERRO LOCO?—Chilló, espantada.—Blasfemo.

De nuevo, ladrido.

-Dios, estoy hablando con un perro…¿a dónde voy a llegar?—Se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Jugueteó con un mechón de pelo, mirando hacia el frente con aburrimiento. Sí, se aburría, y una Kushina aburrida nunca es bueno, porque puede tener malas ideas, ideas que suelen llevar hasta el límite de su paciencia a alguien, aunque nunca a Minato, porque él siempre era paciente con ella, siempre le sonreía y la cuidaba. La Uzumaki se sonrojó involuntariamente antes de levantarse.

-Iremos a molestar a Fugaku-baka, así me quitaré de la cabeza a Minato, ¿qué me dices, Mina?

El perro ladró de nuevo, y Kushina solo pensó una cosa.

"_Creo que debería hacer más amigos EN SEGUIDA, o al final me acostumbraré a que solo me respondan así."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minato paseaba por Konoha, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, el rubio no parecía demasiado convencido con lo que Rin le había dicho, ¿debería confesarse a Kushina? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos si ella le rechazaba?

Paró en una tienda de animales, y vio un perro tremendamente parecido a Mina, ¿es que el can no le dejaba ni cuando estaba solo? Bufó y continuó caminando tranquilamente, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, que volaban de un lado para otro con rapidez. Entonces algo los interrumpió. Un ruido. Un estruendo. Gritos. Furia. Disculpas.

-¡UZUMAKI KUSHINA, TE ASESINARÉ!—Bramó Mikoto, que seguida de Fugaku corría tras la pelirroja, quien se escapaba entre risas, disculpándose torpemente con los ciudadanos que paseaban.

El Namikaze suspiró, tendría que ayudarla, ¿no?

Se metió en un estrecho callejón, esperando pacientemente a que la Uzumaki pasara, como un torbellino de color rojo, a su lado, y en un rápido movimiento tomó su mano y la arrastró junto a él, ella se sorprendió levemente, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca él se la tapó con la mano y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Juntos esperaron hasta que Mikoto y Fugaku pasaron, gritando improperios y amenazas de muerte contra Kushina. El rubio prefirió no preguntar el por qué.

-¡Por los pelos!—Exclamó ella con una risita, él la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Si gritas así, te encontrarán.—Repuso, cruzándose de brazos con una leve sonrisa. Kushina le sacó la lengua.

-Nunca me encontrarán, yo soy una Kunoichi invisible ´ttebane.—Bromeó ella.

Minato rió, y durante unos momentos ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos, encandilados el uno con el otro, Kushina tragó saliva y se sonrojó sin saber por qué. El rubio abrió la boca, recordando las palabras de Rin, se decidió a hablar, a confesarse, pero sin embargo algo se lo impidió, un ladrido fuerte y agudo.

Puto perro.

-¡Ah, Mina, lo dejé solo cuando tuve que echar a correr!—Chilló Kushina, corriendo hacia su cachorro.

Él se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, y ella aceptó de buen grado. Comenzaron a caminar, lenta y tranquilamente, hacia casa de ella, riendo y hablando de nimiedades, y finalmente salió el tema que él temía:

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Mina?—Inquirió Kushina.

-¿Eh? No le odio.—Mintió el Namikaze, sonrojándose levemente.

-Sí lo haces.—Sonrió la pelirroja.—Y quiero saber por qué.

-Que no le odio.—Repitió nervioso él.

-Venga, dímelo.—Pidió ella con ojos brillantes y de cachorrito a punto de ser degollado vilmente. "Carita de cachorrito no jutsu". Minato sospechaba que era algo que le transmitiría a su descendencia, o al menos lo esperaba, porque sería una pena que algo tan efectivo se perdiera. Pero gracias a Dios, él estaba inmunizado.

-Que no.—Volvió a decir.

-¡Minato, o me lo dices o no te vuelvo a hablar!—Bipolar-cambia-tácticas, alias: Kushina Uzumaki.

-Estoy celoso.—Susurró tan bajito que ella no le escuchó.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Inquirió Kushina con el ceño fruncido, una vez llegaron a la puerta de su casa, abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Mina, y después volvió a girar su profunda mirada hacia su amigo.

-Que estoy celoso.—De nuevo, ese susurro inaudible.

-Perdona, Minato, pero no tengo súper oído.—Se quejó la pelirroja.

-¡QUE ESTOY CELOSO!—Gritó al fin.

Él se sonrojó, y ella también, aunque en bastante menor medida. Tras unos instantes de nervios y vergüenza, Kushina sonrió.

-¿Celoso?—Repitió ella, y Minato solo asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza. La pelirroja mordió su labio inferior, divertida.—No tienes por qué estar celoso, tonto.—Le aseguró.

-¿Qué…?—Trató de decir él.

Pero algo le cortó, tomándole de la camiseta para obligarle a agacharse, Kushina estampó un beso en los labios de él. Fue rápido y avergonzado, pero sin embargo, para ambos fue mucho más especial de lo que habían previsto. Cuando se separaron, un ladrido hizo a Kushina soltar una risita.

-Mina me llama, nos vemos mañana.—Sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa Uzumaki, como las llamaba Minato, y entró en la casa cerrando la puerta.

-Estúpido perro.—Susurró Minato, pero sonrió levemente.

**Pobre Minato, qué triste estar celoso de un perro (?) Pero bueno, tiene su recompensa no? Al final Kushi le besa *¬***

**Eeeh…sin más, os dejo, porque tengo prisa XDDD**

**¿Algún review? *^* ¿Porfis, porfis, porfiiis?**


End file.
